This invention relates generally to round balers for making cylindrical bales of crop material and, in particular, to an improved net wrapping apparatus for such balers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,431 granted Sept. 6, 1988 to John H. Merritt III et al discloses a net dispenser drive for round balers wherein a net feed roll is latched as a knife is moved into an operative position to cut the netting material. This latching of the feed roll exerts extra force on the netting material causing it to be cut by the knife. After the netting material is cut, the knife is moved into a retracted position which simultaneously causes unlatching of the feed roll. With the feed roll unlatched, netting material is sometimes fed into the baler at improper times. Furthermore, when the feed roll is unlatched, netting material could hang on incoming crop material during bale formation and be inadvertently fed into the baler.